the darkus brawler of legend
by voodootamer90
Summary: a boy with a powerful bakugan battles in tournaments and battles with the brawlers against a boy with a evil bakugan and save the bakugan and human world.


( this is basically the first bakugan video game but with humor and romance and I will probably not do all the battles enjoy) chapter1: the brawlers meet their new darkus brawler

**in the doom dimension**

the dark statues of doomed bakugan all lay waste then energy of the bakugan come up and combine to a huge ball of energy and comes out a dragon and gose though a portal.

**on earth**

a voice says no way I wasn't making fun of you guys.

shuji said admit punk you were making fun of the way I battle right akira.

akira said that's right whats your problem kid.

A boy with black hair like dans with purple eyes, black purple jacket, black purple pants and black shoes and white skin and black gloves, named orion.

orion said nothing I just like bakugan.

shuji said well so do I and now im going to show you how its played.

orion said but im kinda new at bakugan I don't know all the rules yet.

shuji said well your about to learn it the hard way.

akira said teach him a lesson shuji.

back off shuji said the pyrus brawler dan kuso.

shuji said dan this non of your.. arghh just leave.

orion said dan from the bakugan brawlers your all over the net.

dan smiled and said so you need any help.

orion said are you serious that would be so cool.

all of them pulled out there cards and activate there game while dan said no problem and if your lucky I wont even charge you ha ha.

**in the battle field **

both shuji and orion said gate card set and throw down there gate cards.

shuji said you go 1 punk.

orion grinned and said bakugan brawl, darkus serpenoid stand.

bakupod: darkus serpenoid power level 290gs

shuji said bakugan brawl subterra warius stand.

bakupod:subterra warius power level 300gs.

orion said ability card activate poison blast and gate card open energy merge.

serpenoid blasted a poison weaken warius.

bakupod: serpenoid power increase by 90gs and increase by 100gs and warius decrease by 190gs to make serpenoid power level 480gs and warius power level 110gs.

serpenoid bite on warius then squeezed him to his ball form.

dan said wow your good.

orion said thanks

shuji said no way arghh bakugan brawl stand subterra robotallion.

orion said gate card set, bakugan brawl bakugan stand go darkus mantris.

bakupod: robotallion power level 380gs, darkus mantris power level 390gs ( on shujis card)

shuji said bakugan brawl stand subterra manian.

( orion and shujis bakugan are on shujis card and shujis second backugan are on my card)

orion said ability card activate marionette.

mantris used his power to move robotallion to where manion is.

orion said now I got you gate card open mine ghost activate.

the explosion defeated shuji.

akira said what how did you defeat my brother.

shuji said this isn't over kid just wait until the tournament and he cant beat me akira I let him win.

they ran off.

dan said your pretty good.

orion said you too.

dan said you should enter the tournament.

orion said yeah but im just a beginner to enter a tournament I have to have a powerful bakugan like drago.

dan looked to his partner and said mmhm I see what you mean its really important to have a strong bond with your bakugan well see you.

dan ran off

orion sighned and said yeah ill be a brawler some day.

then in a purple light a bakugan fell infront of orion.

orion picked it up and said wow I never seen this one before.

the ball opened up a dragon looking bakugan.

it said what, who, where are am i.

orion said huh planet earth.

the bakugan said not in vestroia then.

orion said who who are you.

the bakugan said im darkus Leonidas.

orion said hey you want to be partners I bet we could beat anyone.

leo said if I battle with you I can beat other bakugan.

orion said yeah we will beat them all.

leo said hmm in this world I can only release my true power in these bakugan battles.

orion said is that a yes cool great to meet you partner.

chapter2: new girl and the tournament

orion prove

orion went to the bakugan store and was looking at the bakugan.

orion said man I need to get more bakugan maybe if I win the tournament I can get more bakugan and cards.

then a beautiful voice says hello you need help.

Orion looked up behind the counter and saw the most cutest girl he had ever seen.

the girl is as tall as him with purple pony tail hair, Violet eyes, white skin, blue lipstick and she wears the same Clothes as fabia in the beginning of season 3 But it's purple with blue.

orion was staring at her.

the girl blushed at his staring and said huh hello.

orion shacked his head and said oh huh sorry I was just looking, what's your name he said blushing.

the girl said my names luna nice to meet you mr.

orion said Orion Pax the name Darkus bakugan are my game.

luna smiled and laughed she said I love bakugan.

orion said me to, are you new around here.

luna said yeah I am I love bakugan even though I don't have my partner bakugan.

orion said don't worry you'll find one so what's your favorite attribute.

luna says darkus.

orion says yeah its a cool attribute.

luna says well what's your ranking.

orion said 19 place

luna said cool

orion said huh hey do you want hang out later.

luna said what a date.

orion said yeah if you want.

luna smiled yeah sure can you pick me up at 6pm.

orion said yeah sure, well I'd better get going got a tournament to go to, see ya luna.

luna waved goodbye and cheered that she was going on a date.

**at the tournament**

orion sat in a chair and said wow my first tournament. Runo and marucho are entering.

Leonidas said while on the table next to him says arghh there just names to me I will crush them.

Orion said worried what's up you Sound angry.

leo said I'm not angry i just dont like weak humans.

orion said don't freak me out it's like you hate every bakugan or something lighten up will yeah.

leonidas said as you Say let's battle then he grunted.

orion picked him up.

**in the battle field **

Orion faced shuji and said ready to get your butt whooped.

shuji said bring it punk.

they said get card set.

shuji said bakugan brawl his bakugan rolled on to Orion's card then he said stand subterra juggernoid.

bakupod: subterra juggernoid reconized power level 300gs no other data available.

orion said ok now what to do.

leo came up and said let me go i will do this.

orion said alright man go get him bakugan brawl stand darkus Leonidas.

out of a dark fire came a black and purple dragon standing upright.

bakupod: darkus leonidas power level 400gs.

orion said woah your powerful Ok now gate card open.

bakupod: power level increase by 150gs on both teams.

orion said now to finish this ability card activate alpha blaster.

bakupod: leonidas power level increase by 200gs.

leonidas blasted a blue energy blast out his mouth at juggernoid and defeated him.

orion catched Leo and said great job Leonidas.

leo said thanks.

orion said bakugan brawl he rolled his bakugan to shuji's card bakugan stand go Darkus fear ripper.

bakupod: Darkus fear ripper recognized power level 390gs no data available.

shuji said bakugan brawl stand subterra seige.

bakupod: subbterra siege recognized power level 480gs.

shuji said gate card open double battle.

both boys throw there bakugan down shuji said stand subterra rattleoid, Orion said stand darkus manion.

bakupod: rattleoid power level 340gs, manion power level 360gs, rattleoid and siege combine power level 700gs, manion and fear ripper combine power level of 750gs.

orion said ability card activate claw ripper.

fear ripper's claws sharpened and glowed black.

orion shouted take him down.

orion's bakugan destroyed shuji's bakugan and left him there.

orion said I win, then he looked at shuji he was sad then orion said dude just try to use better strategies ok that's went wrong ok so don't blame yourself.

orion left the battle field and went to the bakugan store. ( it's 5:55pm)

orion saw the stuff he wanted to buy, he bought reaper, siege, laserman,terrorclaw, and upgraded his bakugan's g-power.

luna saw orion waiting outside for her So she went outside to him and said how's it going handsome did you win the tournament.

orion smiled at her and said yeah I won and I'm doing fine, so you ready for our date.

luna said yep thanks for taking me out.

orion and luna walked until they come to the park and sit on a bench.

luna said so tell me about yourself.

orion said well im a 16 year old, I am g pretty good brawler I'm a caring, smart, brave and protective guy.

luna said family

orion said well my dad I don't know where he is but my mother and little sister moved to this city about a week ago and we like it here.

luna said nice i was born here it's a cool city.

orion said yeah so where do you go to school at.

luna said at moonlight high.

orion said me to.

orion said so tell me about yourself.

luna said I'm 16, me and my mom and sis are well in are mansion I'm a caring, kind, shy,cute, girl who likes to have fun.

orion said your dad

luna said he is died.

orion grabbed her hand and said sorry.

after 2 minutes they were blushing.

orion said I have a gift for you.

luna said what is it.

orion said this

orion pulled out a necklace with a violet moon on it.

luna blushed and said oh my why you want to give me this.

orion put it on her neck and looked into her beautiful violet eyes and said because ever since I saw you, you were the most beautiful and kind and cute, smart girl I ever seen and I want to ask you if you want to be my girl.

luna blushed at his confession and said me to you were the most handsome, kind, smart, and brave gentlemen I ever met.

orion lean in and there eyes closed and luna put her arms around his neck and orion put his hands on her hips and they kissed luna moaned and there tongues explore each others mouth and orion gave her a kiss of all the love for her and luna kissed back with each kiss makes it more passionate.

they break the kiss and luna said yes I will orion pax I love you.

orion kissed her and rested his head on hers and said I love you to forever and ever.

chapter3: tag team tournament and high school fun.

luna's prove

luna woke up in her bed at 6:30am wearing a dark blue nightgown.

luna yawned and went to the bathroom and took a shower and dress in her regular Altair and went down stairs to find her mother a tall woman with dark blue hair and blue eyes in a blue jeans and black shirt and white shoes and her little sister a small 5 year old girl with dark violet hair,blue eyes, in a light blue dress And light green shoes.

luna said to her sister, Lisa morning.

Lisa said morning sis.

luna's mother Lilith said hi hon so what are you going to do today.

luna said well school for starters then hang with my friends.

Lilith said ok hon.

luna ate breakfast and went to school And went to math class.

later after school

Orion's prove

orion said damn that's one hard day of school.

hey shouted a voice behind orion was dan.

dan said hey orion want to meet the brawlers.

orion said yeah sure.

dan said these are the brawlers that's runo.

runo said hi

dan said marucho

marucho said what's up.

dan said that's shun and Julie

shun and Julie said hi nice to meet you.

dan said and that's Alice

Alice said hi

orion said like Alice in wonderland Ha ha.

alice said yeah.

they all laugh.

then luna shouted while running up into Orion's arms hey how's it going handsome.

orion kissed her and said nothing much gorgeous.

luna smiled and broke the hug.

dan said so who's the lady man.

orion smirked sorry man but she's mine.

dan said alright.

julie said wow that's cool you have a girlfriend.

alice said so when did you meet.

luna said yesterday We met at the bakugan store where I work at.

runo smiled and said that's cool so you both like bakugan.

orion said yeah we both like darkus.

shun said cool so you got a partner bakugan.

orion said yeah darkus Leonidas.

Leonidas pops up on his shoulder that's me so when do we get to brawl.

orion said we will when we get to the tournament.

dan said why wait let's have a battle now.

runo said yeah lets tag team.

orion said ok you ready babe.

luna said yeah.

orion said oh I forgot to give you this.

orion pulled out a darkus bakugan with some silver on it and green and yellow crosses on it.

luna said whats this.

orion said thats your partner bakugan darkus lunar tigrerra.

luna said cool and kisses his cheek.

dan,runo,orion,and luna pulled out there cards and said field open.

**in the battle field**

they said gate card set.

dan said I'll go first... Runo grabbed his ear and made him scream in pain.

runo said dan let luna go first cause it's your first brawl right.

luna said yeah

dan said sorry you can go luna.

luna nodded and said bakugan brawl stand darkus monoris stand She rolled her bakugan on to her card.

dan said to runo ladies maydam he bowed.

runo blushed and giggled and grabbed her skirt and bowed.

runo said bakugan brawl haos saurs stand she rolles to Orion's card.

orion said bakugan brawl Leonidas stand.

bakupod: Leonidas power level 400gs, sauras power level 380gs.

luna smirked

runo said ability card activate combination of haos and darkus.

bakupod: saruas power level increase by 100gs to make 480 gs.

luna said now babe.

orion said alright gate card open positive delta.

runo said oh no.

bakupod: positive delta sauras power level decrease by 300gs.

leonidas Said let's finish this.

orion said right ability activate pyrus vs darkus.

bakupod: Leonidas power level increase by 100gs to make 500gs.

leonidas clawed at sauras and turned him into a ball.

luna giggled and kissed his cheek and said cool job babe.

dan said don't worry runo ill win this for you.

runo blushed and giggled.

orion shouted just kiss her already ya love birds.

both dan and runo blushed deep crimson red.

luna said come on runo you know you wanna.

dan said bakugan brawl stand pyrus serpinoid.

bakupod: battle ready.

orion said so dan your brawling to hide and fight for your crush on runo misaki.

dan said no he blushes.

orion said now luna get him.

luna smirked and said right gate card open jokers wild.

the bakugan turn into balls, dan losses and luna catched her bakugan.

luna said I'll explain the jokers wild is a command card that allows darkus bakugan to win automandicly.

dan said damn

luna said sorry you could not win your girls love Or did you.

dan looked at runo she was blushing 50 shades of red.

runo said I'm fine let's keep brawling bakugan brawl stand haos gargonoid.

orion said bakugan brawl stand reaper.

runo said now this is for teasing me gate card open quartet battle.

dan and luna said bakugan brawl, luna said stand darkus wormquake, dan said stand pyrus bee striker.

bakupod: combine power level of reaper 390gs and wormquake 380gs of 770gs, gargonoid 340gs and bee striker 350gs combine power of 690gs.

orion said now ability card activate dark aura.

bakupod power increase by 200gs into 970gs.

dan and runo said there so powerful.

both orion and luna said now attack.

reaper slashed at gargonoid and wormquake smashed bee striker.

orion said gate card set Bakugan brawl stand darkus Leonidas.

luna sighed and said now let's give you a try.

a female voice ok let's do this mistress said the bakugan.

luna said bakugan brawl stand darkus lunar tigraerra.

there stands a black female panther with purple armor and green stripes and gold crosses and silver fur tail at the end And yellow eyes and silver fur under her ears curving down.

lunar tigrerra said finally my turn She looks at Leonidas and said who's the strong darkus dragon then she purred.

leo blushed.

orion and luna smirked

dan said bakugan brawl stand Drago.

leo said so this is the last known dragonoid you are a worthy opponent.

drago said so are you.

dan said ability card activate rapid fire.

runo said thanks dan bakugan brawl stand haos tigrearra.

orion said gate card open darkus reactor.

bakupod: leonidas power level 400gs, lunar tigrerra power level 400gs, combine power of 800gs, drago power level 340gs, haos tigrerra power level 340gs,680gs, leo and lunar power level increase by 400gs total power level of 1200gs.

orion said now to finish this ability activate alpha blaster.

luna said ability activate moonlight claw.

dan said ability activate boosted dragon.

runo said ability activate cut and saber.

bakupod: leo and lunar power level increase by 400gs total of 1600gs, drago and tigrerra power level increase by 400gs combine power of 1080gs.

dan said we lose.

runo said yeah it was fun through.

leo blasted at drago and lunar claws glowed and slashed tigrerra.

**Outside the school the end of the battle.**

orion and luna hug and kiss to there victory.

while dan and runo just look away from eachother.

orion said dude just tell her and kiss her.

dan and runo blush and dan says to runo to come talk in private.

dan says to runo runo do you like me.

runo said I won't say I hate you but I'm not sur...she was interrupted by dan kissing her cupping her cheek with one and the other on her hair runo is shocked but she doesn't struggle she wraps her arms around his neck and kiss back.

dan says I love you.

runo said I love you to.

orion coughed

dan and runo joined the gang.

orion said now let's head to the tournament.

dan said ok but you are fighting marucho and shun in the battle so first some food.

luna said yeah and I need to stop by my house ok babe.

orion smiled and said sure.

runo said will head to my cafe for something to eat.

Orion and Luna went to Luna's house

Luna open the door to find her sister Lisa chasing her black puppy fluff.

Luna giggled and said hey Lisa.

Lisa stopped and looked at her sis and said hey big sis who's this your boyfriend Lisa smirked.

Luna sweat dropped and said yes he is his name is Orion.

Lisa giggled and said hi im Lisa.

Orion smiled at the cute little girl and said I see where your sister gets her cuteness from.

luna giggled and blushed and said I agree.

Lilith came in and saw Orion and said honey who is this handsome boy.

Luna smiled and said this is Orion he's my boyfriend.

Lilith smiled and said where did you meet and when.

Luna said at the bakugan store and it was yesterday.

Lilith said well isn't that romantic.


End file.
